The invention relates to a zipper closure with symmetrical teeth of plastic formed on two bands, the teeth extending normal to the direction of the bands. Decorative stones or similar items are imbedded in the teeth, and the teeth arranged on one band and the facing teeth on the other band are offset in the direction of the bands and contact one another in the closed condition of the zipper closure at support surfaces which engage behind one another. Such support surfaces extend at an angle of less than 45.degree., preferably less than 15.degree., to the direction of the zipper closure. In the closed condition of the zipper closure middle points of the decorative stones are arranged in a straight line.
It is relatively simple to provide zipper closures with decorative stones, when one accepts that the stones will be arranged along a zig-zag path or line when the zipper closure is closed (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,033). To be able to arrange the decorative stones in a straight line, it has already been proposed (see AT-PS 183 046) to design the teeth of the zipper closure symmetrically to the dividing plane and not symmetrical with respect to a plane normal to the direction of the band. In such case, each tooth has a spherical projection which projects from one side edge and an opening arranged on an opposite side edge and complementary to the projection. The spherical projection of one tooth of two adjacent teeth engages in the opening of the other tooth. A closure of this kind resists an unintended separating of the bands only slightly, whereby the spherical projections can easily be strained so much that they break off.
In an arrangement previously used by applicants (which is illustrated only in a prospectus of the Jewel Fastener Corp.), the teeth attached to a band broaden from portions of attachment thereof continuously toward free ends thereof, thus forming slightly divergent trapezoidal shapes as viewed in plan elevation. This type of arrangement of teeth has the disadvantage that the teeth engage behind one another only slightly and the zipper closure therefore easily can be torn open in the direction of the band.
DE-Os 23 04 341 discloses a zipper closure with decorative stones and support surfaces extending parallel to the bands rather than normal thereto. Narrowest portions of the teeth are, however, so small that practically no space remains for the arrangement of decorative stones. Therefore, contoured teeth carrying the zipper closure and rectangular plates carrying the decorative stones are arranged above one another. This, however, makes the zipper closure unnecessarily thick or leads to the teeth being so flat that an assured hold is endangered.